userhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Un problema muy gordo
Esta es una historia creada por varios usuarios, por lo tanto puede ser muy suculenta para este mundo. Se recomienda la discreción del lector. Todos los derechos e izquierdos reservados. ---- Personajes Los participantes agreguen sus personajes * Anciano (nombre pendiente) * Penelope * Erika Maldonado (EraMm) * Sigrid Sepúlveda (Patylee) * Tulip Pedraza (GeekTulip) * Ciro Pancracio (JoquerBarato) * Verónica Smith (VerónicaDark) * Segismundo Cruel(Segis Mundo) * Jefferson Maldonado (JefeJm) * Lloyd Walker (NinjaLW) * Joshua Mephistopheles (WingMaster) Sinopsis Un grupo de chicos que se conocen en internet enfrentan un problema pesado y desagrable, y como buenos amigos se ponen de acuerdo Historia Anciano: Mija, Pene, ven para acá que te tengo que contar algo Penelope: Ya voy Anciano: Te quiero contar algo de hace muuucho tiempo Penelope: ¿Es sobre tus aventuras de cuando eras un pillo? El anciano tose, se rie y vuelve a toser Anciano: Algo así, Pene. Es de cuando pasaba muchas horas de mi vida en algo que creo que se llamaba interweb Penelope: Cuenta abuelo, cuenta Anciano: Un día que era Marzo el horror llegó en forma de un loco grasoso... (Penelope escuchaba mientras recibía mensajes de sus redes sociales y se veía tentada a contestar) Atención que se contará como lo recuerda el abuelo en los capítulos correspondientes Capitulo 1: El principio del comienzo Erika Maldonado chateaba en wiki piedras como era normal, con sus amigos: Papylee: Hola Era EraMm: Hola a todos ^^ GeekTulip: Hola Era ¿como te fue? EraMm: Bien ¿que hacen? Papylee: Viendo un vídeo de Sia nena GeekTulip: Viendo fotos de Anderson EraMm: ¬¬ Papylee: Tienen que ver este vídeo nenes https://www.Tutube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM EraMm: Me quedo con el cover en spanish de Flouer GeekTulip: Anderson es más bueno, esta para comérselo Papylee: ... EraMn: -_- Tus comentarios de ese muchacho son aterradores La charla siguió hasta que apareció: - JoquerBarato ha entrado al chat - JoquerBarato: Holu EraMm: Hola Joker JoquerBarato: ¿Rolieamos? Papylee: Hola y no gracias Erika entonces pensó que sería tonto lo que iba a pasar así que empezó a MP-mensajear a los demás, ya tenía ediciones, y llevaba más tiempo que ella en ser un editor, miró las paginas que seguía, se sintió bien a ver que ella controlaba mejor paint y eso que ella ni sabía usar bien la opción de relleno. Cuando recibió un Mp de Joquer intentó ser amable y decirle que mejorara ya que hacía que los dibujos de piedras quedaran obesas y desproporcionadas, aunque ella que criticaba, las suyas eran "Maria-Palitos 2.0". Pronto se hicieron amigos al igual que NinjaLW y PapyLee, resultaba divertido estar con ese grupo de extranjeros y conversar sobre distintas cosas. Pero un día al entrar: JoquerBarato: y? GeekTulip: Deja de poner pesado el chat Joker JoquerBarato: O sino qué? No tienes motivos para expulsarme, soy moderador y no he cometido una falta GeekTulip: Lo que yo haga con mi vida real es mi asunto, no me conoces, ¿como vas a salir con que sabes que no me conviene? Papylee: Cambien el tema JoquerBarato: Te vas a arrepentir Tulip GeekTulip: Ya déjame en paz EraMm: Creo que llegué en un mal momento, me voy Papylee: Yo también Luego de un tiempo al ver que Geek salió del chat Erika entró de nuevo y se puso a chatear por Mp con Joquer EraMm: Ah y por cierto, dejate de molestar que pones tu reputación en riesgo JoquerBarato: Erika por cierto, te mando mi foto http://es.linschot.com/15xpcup.jpg Erika pensó: Es un triple feo, pero le diré que no anda ni bien ni mal para que no estalle EraMm: No eres simpatico ni tampoco feo JoquerBarato: Tampoco estás mal EraMm: Ya sabes, no sé lo que pasa entre ustedes 2 pero déjenlo que al resto nos incomodan JoquerBarato: Te lo diré, pero no cuentes EraMm: Vale JoquerBarato: Me gusta una vecina, le dije y me rechazó Erika pensó y sospechó: Que esperanzas tiene con esa cara EraMm: Si claro JoquerBarato: Ok, lo admito, es una chica de aquí EraMm: Es Tulip JoquerBarato: Sí, en serio me gusta, pero ya tiene novio. Y sé que él la engaña pero no me escucha EraMm: Has visto a Tulip por lo menos? JoquerBarato: No, pero en serio me gusta EraMm: ... JoquerBarato: Vamos Era ayúdame EraMm: Yo en eso no me meto. Además eres muy viejo para ella, tiene mi edad y comprendo que no quiera salir y menos por internet con un tipo 7 años mayor JoquerBarato: Bueno, me iré por un tiempo. Cuidate EraMm: Sé cuidarme Ciro, adiós Erika tuvo un mal presentimiento y mandó indirectas de lo que pasaba a su suculento grupo de amigos de wiki piedras, pero sin incluir a GeekTulip. Capitulo 2: Sube la tensión arterial Un día Geek no se conectó, se le hizo muy raro al grupo. Pronto leyeron un anuncio de Papylee en hanouts que decía: Alerta StarPera volvió e hizo que Geek volara En ese instante empezaron los mensajes bomba, hasta JoquerBarato le dio "apoyo" a Geek, todo eso llevó a que para mantener el chat seguro de inescrupulosos que solo venían a insultar con el conocido "Escuadrón Kawaii" cuyos miembros eran Papylee, EraMm y Amazonas132; Joquer quiso entrar pero no era kawaii para ello y no les agradó a los demás que criticara a Geek a sus espaldas. Pronto las amigas de Star llegaron a fastidiar pero el escuadrón más kawaii del mundo defendió a la comunidad, aunque era pequeño el triunfo del grupo fue grande JoquerBarato: Lo hicimos bien EraMm: Tú no hiciste nada Papylee: Verdad, pero nosotras sacamos a Star a volar. Gritemos rebelión al igual que Pink Amazonas132: Yay JoquerBarato: Reconozcanme algo Papylee: Nope Al final Geek volvió casi a lo grande, ya que había un espía entre el grupo de usuarios felices. Erika reprendió a Joquer por fastidiar a Tulip y a VerónicaDark (quien había aceptado "salir" con Joquer por lastima, pero habían mejores personas en el mundo (y de mejor aspecto también) ). Otro día estaban Joquer, NinjaWL y EraMm en el chat en hanouts, el ambiente estaba agradable, bromeaban y todo, parecía que al fin Ciro había madurado y superado lo de Tulip. Hasta qué por el chat de Ciro y Erika Ciro: Erika espero que no te asustes, pero tengo que confesarte algo Erika: ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Ciro: Pues me ayudaste a superar lo de Tulip y te lo agradezco mucho. También me pareces muy bonita, sé que no quieres tener novio pero me gustaría que lo intentaramos. Me pareces muy madura, y creo que no estaría mal Erika: Tranquilo, sabes que recibes un No de mi parte, no te pongas como loco Ciro: Si es necesario te esperaré hasta que cumplas los 18 Erika: Si te pasas no sabes con quien te metes - Que horror - dijo Erika y le contó a su hermano Jefferson - Bloqueo bloqueo - le dijo como broma - Espera, vamos a ver que daño podemos hacer con su mente inferior - dijo Erika - Pero es obvio que lo bloquearé - - ¿No es muy malo de tu parte? - preguntó Jefferson - - Hermano debes entender que algunas veces debes quedar como la mala para unos y la colega para otros - le dijo ella - Bueno, eso es tu asunto, pero si se pone feo te haré sentir mejor - le respondió. Erika entonces contactó a Veronica, ella le contó que Ciro la molestaba, así que buscó ayuda en un amigo practicamente cercano a Ciro Erika: Hola Ninja necesito un favor Ninja: ¿Cual sería Era? Erika: Podrías mantenerme informada de lo que escribe Joquer sobre Verónica, Geek y sobre mi Ninja: ¿Que sucede? Erika: Solo es para ver que no moleste a las chicas Ninja: Ok, cuenta conmigo Erika: Cuento con tu apoyo, no me falles Ninja Capítulo 3: La red de mentiras Erika y Ninja se pasaban información, Erika cuando se enteraba de que Joquer fastidiaba iba a reprenderlo, en serio se molestaba mucho. Geek ya se encontraba como antes, editaba y se ponía pesada, pero la seguían queriendo. Cuando de pronto Joquer llegó y empezaron a pelear, Papylee hizo lo que pudo como parte del escuadrón Kawaii al igual que Amazonas. Luego recibió un mensaje de GeekTulip Tulip: Ya me harta Ciro, no deja de molestarme Erika: Tranquila, ya pasará. No somos tontas Tulip: Es que sigue diciéndome que está enamorado de mi, se enoja si no le doy una foto de mi cara y mi numero de teléfono. Erika: No cuentes, pero me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. Pff que tarado Tulip: Eres su tercera opción, está desesperado Erika: Te diré lo que sé, si me dices la información que tienes Tulip: Sale Pronto se les hizo facil enterarse de lo que Joker decía, inventaba que una o la otra estaba enamorada por él, ni que le temieran a 100 años de soledad para juntarse con alguien que había mostrado ser una horrible persona, en la que su estupidez estaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, en especial en sus neuronas. Ninja: Era, me dijo que estaba interesado en ti, y tú en el pero que tus padres no te dejan tener novio, pero que serás su novia ya que dice que tiene un plan inflable Erika: Es un mentiroso, cualquiera que me conozca bien sabría que no saldría con alguien mayor a mi tío más joven Ninja: ¿Cuantos años tiene ese tío? Erika: 20 años, tenía 5 cuando nací Ninja: Wow, que loco Erika: Bueno Ninja, por favor no lo defiendas en el chat, ya que todas las piezas van encontrando su lugar y las que sobran ya que son de otro rompecabezas se desechan Ninja: Hasta ahí ibas bien Erika: ... Otro día en el chat mineral: WingMaster: bueno ¿que hacen? EraMm: Nada nuevo GeekTulip: Ya saben, solo les diré Anderson JoquerBarato: ... GeekTulip: Es decir, quiero comérmelo a besos WingMaster: ¿Tienes crush? Yo también tengo JoquerBarato: Es una tontería GeekTulip: Tengo a alguien que conozco y posiblemente esté interesado en mi JoquerBarato: Y? GeekTulip: Lo conozco, no como tú a mi NinjaLW: Ya paren - Gelatina ha entrado al chat - GeekTulip: Hola, llegas a buen tiempo Gelatina: Holi ^^ Amazonas132: Holi 030 Pronto resulta que por mp se enteraron que Gelatina y Joquer estaban en contacto con StarPera y molestaban a VeronicaDark, pero ese asunto era mucho más completo Flashback: La titiritera. WingMaster estaba, como de costumbre, mirando los comentarios de anónimos con deficiencia en la materia gris en la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity, cuando le llegó un mensaje de una tal "StarPera". El mensaje decía lo siguiente. Hola Wingy! Would do you like to be my amigo? Vi tu gema en el concurso y me encanta tu imaginación!! También la de Joquer! WingMaster aceptó, y ese mensaje se volvió el lugar donde mas conversaban, junto con el chat de la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity. Star: Hola ^.^ Como le va a mi friend! Ya viste mi Mineralona? Pero antes de que Wing dijera media palabra, el chat de esa wikia, se llenó de mensajes de los usuarios Usuario: Hola! Usuario 2: holitas! Usuario 3242: Que opinan de el capítulo "No digas cuñado"? Pienso que si hacen un crossover con la serie de CuñadoTataranieto arruinarán la serie Usuario treintaysieteh: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh *El usuario calzones de fuego 37 fue expulsado por Usuario 2* Usuario número grande: Pero no es cannon, o si? Usuario 3242: Si, duermen en esa marca de colchones. StarPear: Creo que se refería a si el capítulo es canon. Usuario 3242: Ah, si, es canon. (Todos menos WingMaster que para ese momento ya no daba un reverendo Ca**** y estaba con StarPear en un mensaje privado): NOOOOOO!!! Como ya mencioné anteriormente, Wing se fue al Mp con Star. Wing: Tienes una mineralona!? Donde puedo verla? Pera: En la wikia Mineral, te paso un link? vvvvvv.WikiMineral-PinkCitrine.com Wing simplemente entró a esa página, vio la Mineralona, y entró al chat, donde estaban los usuarios: JoquerBarato, GemaBon, GeekTulip, StarPera, entre otros que nadie quiere... Wing: Hola a todos! Soy nuevo aquí. Joquer: Hola Wing! No esperaba verte por aquí. Wing: Ni yo, por cierto, gracias por el voto en el concurso de la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity! Aunque me Mineralona de cáncer de lepra con síndromes de tuberculosis. Joquer: Si, y mucho. Todo estaba bien, Wing reía con Star y GeekTulip, y entraba frecuentemente a ambos chats, pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego at- Que!? Que no era por eso? Ah... Pero todo cambió cuando StarPera le faltó el respeto a GeekTulip Star: Amargáh! Que erei una amargáh! xddddd Geek: Star, 1/3 Star: Uno de tréh? Pero si yo no dije náh! Geek: En mi país, "Amargada" es un insulto. Star: Joé masho! Que pesái! *Star salió del chat de wiki piedras* Pero eso no era todo! StarPera comenzó a dar discursos emo contra GeekTulip, fue bloqueada, y trató de manipular a la fundadora de wiki piedras! Cosa que logró, y fue desbloqueada, luego de esto, puso la wikia de EstefaníaInfinity (La wikia mas popular de Latinoamérica) en contra de una usuaria llamada VerónicaDark, esto hizo que Wing se enojara mucho, y cortó de raíz su relación con esa malvada fruta que es la Pera. Querida Pera, tenía que decirte, que, a pesar de que fuimos muy buenos amigos en antaño, ahora decaíste y te portaste muy mal con mucha gente, sobre todo Verónica, será mejor que dejemos de hablarnos. El pobre Wing fue bardeado por todos sus orificios y bloqueado sin piedad. Ahora ya saben por qué StarPera odia la wikia mineral. Capítulo 4: 'Inserte nombre aquí' Capítulo 5: Acosos y perspectiva de Papylee Por su parte, Papylee, o mejor dicho, Sigrid. Observaba todo esto algo apenada. En el reciente tiempo se había vuelto muy amiga de Ciro y le apenaba que estuviera peleado con Geek, así que hacía lo posible para juntarlos. Ella creó el chat de hanouts de wiki piedras, y a través de este se relacionó más con Ciro, al punto de darle su güatzap. Capítulo 6: 'Inserte nombre aquí' Capítulo 7: El más joven testigo JefeJm o mejor dicho Jefferson Maldonado, el hermano menor de Erika también estuvo allí. Como era normal le preguntaba a su hermanita lo que ella hacia entonces ella le dijo: - Jefferson ando en wikia y es un sitio genial, si quieres creo una cuenta para ti - - Claro Erika - dijo sonriendo. Cuando entró conoció a varios y se llevo la sorpresa de que Geek al principio pensó que era una multi de su hermana solo por usar su mismo saludo. Pero cuando se aclaró sin ningún bloqueo o bando todo bien todo piña como dice el Pibe. Todo se notaba sano, con ayuda de Erika crearon piedras, nah, Erika ayudaba en el diseño del resto se centraba en las suyas. Conoció a Joquer y chatearon, le tuvo confianza ya que Erika confiaba en él pero un día se dio cuentan que su hermana mayor estaba molesta - ¿Qué pasó hermana? - - Toma mi tablet y lee, te dejo - dijo antes de irse a clases. Jefferson leyó y se asombró pero no le dijo nada a sus papás Capitulo 8:El final del final Anciano: Y despues del bloqueo... Penelope: Y vivieron felices para siempre..entiendo Lo dice mientras revisa sus mensajes Anciano: Callete Golpea su celular con su baston Anciano: ese no es el final. Despues del bloqueo ciro queria se tener amigos desesperadamente... ...proximemente mas...... Categoría:Historias Categoría:Historias Realistas Categoría:Historias Cómicas Categoría:Historias de CaroNf Categoría:Historias de M4D4M3 Categoría:Historias de Sebas2610 Categoría:Historias de ArcianPlays Categoría:Historias de JavMfc